Lapidot High School AU
by fmpwolf180
Summary: Tsundere!Peridot and Yandere!Lapis. Seen as a suggestion on tumblr and I thought I'd try my hand at it. Let me know what you think of the first chapter and if you would like to see more.


Steven Universe School AU

NSFW

Lapidot(Peridot x Lapis Lazuli)

((Tsundere!Peridot and Yandere!Lapis))

"No, I don't like her!" Peridot hissed with a harsh blush stretching cheek to cheek. "For the last time, stop asking me that Jasper, I don't like her- I don't!" Her square glasses reflected the light and she looked like she was about to cry.

The taller, beefier girl answered, hands on her hips, "Then what about the lunch you made her?"

"I-I- it was just an accident, I made too much! I could have given it to anyone!" Peridot nearly squealed she was so frustrated. Her big friend had been teasing her all week about Lapis, a beautiful girl in class 2-C.

Jasper offered a cheeky grin, "You made enough lunch for you, me, AND Lapis- that wasn't an accident Peri."

Peridot huffed and shook she was so frustrated. Jasper laughed a little and ruffled her friend's freaky dorito hair-do. Peridot flat out yelled and pushed her hands off. She furiously tried to fix the shape of her hair and groaned loudly when she couldn't.

Jasper looked after her as she ran off to the restroom. The larger gem sat down, a smile on her face. "Oh Peridot…" There was nothing she loved more than teasing her friend, but it was frustrating how she always pushed her feelings down. Jasper KNEW for a fact that Peridot had a huge crush on Lapis. But she would never admit it. Peridot would just get down on herself over and over again and never admit her feelings for anyone.

By the time the green gem made her return, lunch was over, and Peridot ran to catch up with Jasper who was leaving the schoolyard without her. Peridot just frowned and grumbled. She knew Jasper was making that stupid face. She hated that face, she didn't want to look at it. The "you know I know you best and you like her" face.

Peridot finally sighed and gave up her anger for the moment.

After school, Peridot stood near the shoe lockers. She had already collected her things, but she was waiting. She wasn't certain for what or who, until Lapis entered the room, laughing with a couple friends. Peridot's little heart fluttered. She blushed and looked at the floor, wide-eyed. As Lapis walked through, her friends parted to different rows of lockers.

Lapis smiled and spoke to Peridot as soon as she saw her, "Thank you so much for the lunch today! It was amazing!" With a little giggle at the end of her words, she closed Peridot's throat. The green gem fumbled for words and when none came out she just kind of grumbled.

Lapis blushed as she squeaked inside. "Peridot, you're so cute!" Lapis stepped over to the other gem and handed her the lunch box from earlier.

Peridot grabbed it out of her hands with a scowl suddenly on her face. "Don't call me cute," She stated, pushing the empty box into her bag. She folded her arms and pouted a bit, her eyebrows turned down.

The ocean gem just giggled and grinned again. She hugged herself and spun around, full of feels. Her uniform flowed with her, and Peridot stood wide eyed. Lapis offered another huge, gorgeous smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Peri~?"

All Peridot could do was stare and awkwardly wave as Lapis skipped away. A little confused smile worked its way onto Peridot's lips, and she slid to the floor. Her chest felt lighter than air and oh how her cheeks burned. She messed with her hair a bit, and finally got the feeling back in her legs to walk home. She tried taking deep breaths but it wasn't helping her calm down much at all. Lapis had a tight grip on her poor little heart without even trying.

The dorky green gem couldn't focus on anything that night, and she couldn't figure out why. She couldn't study, she couldn't cook, she couldn't even play League of Legends right. She felt like such a damn casual trying to play with all this Lapis on her mind. Why was she thinking about her so much?! Peridot screamed from her room, which caused Jasper to come running.

"What the hell?" Jasper saw the green gem with her headset on and multiple monitors running, with her fists clenched on the table. "Did you lose again?" She laughed at her own joke.

"No- shut up and go away!" She tried to lay her head on her desk but her mic got in the way. She pulled off the headset hastily and slammed her head on the desk. Her heart was throbbing and she felt like crying. Why? Why all this emotion?

"Peri come on, don't be like this." Jasper moved into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "You can talk to me, as much as I hate it." She seemed to growl a bit at the thought of having a long emotional conversation but Peridot was her friend.

"I just don't get it. I don't like her- I don't like her at all, but she makes me so emotional and I hate it!" Peridot felt water flow down her face and onto the floor. She touched her cheek and sure enough she was crying.

Jasper groaned to herself, but gently reached over and patted her friend on the back. "You know Lapis likes you too."

Peridot's eyes widened. There was no way someone like Lapis could ever feel- like that about her.

After a few minutes of silence, the larger girl got up, stretched, and walked out. "You don't need my help with Lapis." Jasper sighed and yawned as she went back to her room.


End file.
